My Fair Ed
"My Fair Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 3 and the 68th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd attempts to remodel his friends with the help of some bandages and broccoli. Plot As if it weren't enough for poor Edd to bear - having to put up with his two best buddies going through his grocery bags with a fine-toothed and critical comb but now their jarring and ill-mannered behavior is churning its way through every flower bed and backyard in the Cul-de-Sac. Ed and Eddy have found a way to spoil just about everyone's day and as one, the kids agree that something has to be done about it. Unfortunately for Edd, in their eyes at least he's just the man for the task… or else! Luckily for Eddy and Ed though, Edd is something of an expert when it comes to table etiquettes, it's just a shame that they don't appreciate his good intentions. Edd, however is one step ahead of them this time and with the help of mother's soup and a few strips of sticking plaster he soon has the unruly duo under control ... or so he thinks. After Eddy leaves to put his bowl and spoon away, Edd stops him and states he better not do anythin mischievous in his kitchen, but Eddy denies that and states that is all in the past. Ed finishes his food and the two of them leave to clean up their dishes and do more good deeds. Edd is well chuffed, it's a joy to see Eddy and Ed have become model citizens, kind, courteous and very helpful ... or are they? Because it soon becomes apparent that they're not behaving quite as he'd expected, in fact they're actually worse! Poor Edd laments, he shouldn't have meddled with his friends' mucky manners but his anxiety soon turns to anger when they confess they've been having him on all along. Edd wants his revenge, it's time to bring out the broccoli! Ed and Eddy run away, and Ed devastates Kevin's Bike in the process. Better hide from Kevin, Edd! (Edd pleads for mercy while hiding in his house with Kevin having one of his bike pedals behind his back to hurt Edd) Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes." ---- *'Ed': "I say tomato." Eddy: annoyed "Yeah? Well I say you're an idiot!" Edd: "Gentlemen, please! Have you two lost your senses? You could have bruised my bananas!" ---- *'Eddy': "Tell me again, Ed! Why are we wearing these bandages on our heads?" Ed: "For free lunch from Double D, Eddy McGee!" laugh hysterically Eddy: "Again, Ed. Why?" Ed: "Because Double D said so, Eddy the… uh, I don't know!" laugh more Eddy: "You're a riot, Ed!" Ed: Double D coming with two bowls "FOOD!" ---- *'Ed': away from the broccoli "Stay away, fluffy green stalky thing!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd an eggplant in its coffin "Double D Ed-boy, look! Shed a tear for the once proud eggplant, its round and supple life trampled by your noodle-headed playfellows!" ---- *'Edd': tied in a bow by Kevin and under threat to have his legs tied the same way "Very well then, but promise me you'll visit me at the sideshows. I'll be the boy with the pretzel legs – no salt." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, let this be a lesson to you – never ingest the tableware." ---- *'Rolf': something in a bucket "'Rolf wash this, Rolf wash that.' Why must Rolf remove the foul from Nano's finery?" ---- *'Jimmy': pain after Eddy tied his (Jimmy's) hair to his shoes "I'm getting stretch marks!" ---- *'Rolf': being vigorously scrubbed by Eddy along with Nano's underwear "Rolf was the son of a shepherd, now Rolf is the posterior of a duck!" ---- *'Eddy': "What a load of… What is this slop, anyways? I thought we're gonna eat something, not bury it." Edd: "My mother made that soup." a band aid from the back of Eddy's head Eddy: "Yow!" ---- *'Eddy': "Gotcha! Prepare to scarf the- Youch! Ed smacks Eddy's hand using Plank That hurt Ed." Ed: "Gee Eddy I'm sorry broccoli lands on Ed's hand Ah ha!" Eddy: holding his injured hand "Ah!" Ed: chasing Eddy "Devour the brocolli Eddy!" Trivia/Goofs *There were no scams in this episode. *We learn that Ed and Eddy are scared of broccoli. *Edd's cry of "Not the screen door again Ed!" should trigger your memory, as Ed destroyed Edd's screen door before in "Button Yer Ed." *The word "food" is said at least 24 times in the episode. *This is one of only few episodes where Rolf is unhappy about doing his chores. Usually, Rolf is proud of his chores and proud of his relatives who assign him those chores. Another episode where Rolf is not fond of doing his chores is "Stop, Look and Ed." *In certain parts of the episode after Edd gives Eddy and Ed the soup, the bandage marks disappear. *Here is the list of things Ed and Eddy did to annoy the kids: **Rolf - Getting him wet, ruining and killing his eggplants. **Jonny - Tearing up his kite, snatching Plank when he was spun by Ed running from Eddy with the brocolli, Ed also used Plank to smack Eddy's hand. **Nazz - Unknown because she put a bag over her head. Probably Ed or Eddy cut Nazz's hair or gave her a bad makeover. **Jimmy - Tying his hair and his retainer to his shoes, getting him covered in paint. **Kevin - Brushing his teeth, wrecking his bike (twice). *Running gags: #Ed and Eddy getting scared of the broccoli. #Edd trying to reeducate Eddy and Ed better manners by pulling bandages off the back of their head when they misbehave. #Ed and Eddy purposefully annoying the neighborhood kids. *Despite what Ed says, Eddy's last name is 'NOT '"McGee." *After Ed and Eddy ruin Rolf's eggplants, he says "My eggplants!", in which this is one of the episodes when Rolf refers to himself in first person. *The Reconstituted Fava Bean Paste jar has the same color of the Garbanzo Paste jar as seen in [[Knock Knock Who's Ed?|''Knock, Knock, Who's Ed?]] *Ed quotes two lines from previous episodes, one being "If only we had a sack of potatoes" from ''"Ready, Set, Ed", and "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs!" from "Who, What, Where, Ed", "Rambling Ed", and "Will Work for Ed." *After Ed crashed into Kevin and his bike, Kevin was intact with no scratches or injuries at all. But when Kevin's about to attack Edd, he has injuries on him. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Double D's father gets easily agitated when the screen door is broken. *It is unknown why the kids were going to punish Edd for what Ed and Eddy did to them since it wasn't his fault that Ed and Eddy were misbehaving and destroying their stuff (or in Jonny's first case; Ed accidentally took Plank when Eddy was chasing him with broccoli). *Although Sarah and Jimmy were both smashed into the fence, Jimmy is the only one shown injured. Gallery Ed and Eddy messing with food.png|Ed and Eddy messing around with Edd's food Bruised bananas.png|"You could have bruised my bananas!" Broccoli.png|The broccoli. unicorn Painting.png|"Unicorns are my specialty, Sarah!" eggplant Damage.png|The damage done to Rolf's eggplants PWNAGE.png|Kevin and Nazz injured on the streetlight pole. Backfire.png|"DEVOUR THE BROCCOLI, EDDY!" Pretzel Hat.png|"Kevin's going to do this to my legs!" Food!.png|"Food! Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!" ouch.png|"Jumpin' Geronimos!" Sad Edd.png|Edd is sad over the loss of his friends Prank.png|"Eddy, it is not polite to laugh at others." "Hahahahaha!" Double Backfire.png|"How DARE you mess with my emotions!" Eddy tree brocli jpg.jpg|"You've almost got me Ed!" Video -aBPmMymHk8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3